


Starry Eyed

by foldingcranes



Series: Sunsettlers [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: “Jackie,” Gabriel grasps at the sheets as his breathing hitches, legs spread and back arched just a little. Even like this, he’s still fighting so much for control. Jack looks at him questioningly, cocking his head to the side.“Gabe, what do you want?”“You.”





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liripip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/gifts), [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/gifts).



> Many thanks to Ju and Talli for helping me edit and beta read this for me!
> 
> And thank you Katie and Pip for feeding me during an entire weekend <3.

They reach their hostel just as the sun is coming up, the sky slowly turning lighter and getting rid of the dark colors of the night. Rio de Janeiro has finally calmed down for the night and, by now, they have sobered enough to walk straight and hold hands without feeling like one of them will trip at any given moment and end up faceplanting in the middle of the street. Gabe’s hand is sweaty and warm in his, and Jack squeezes it a little, keeping silent. It makes Gabriel smile and ruffle his untamable floof of blond hair.

“You’re such a mess,” Gabriel mutters, a relaxed smile on his face as he cups the back of Jack’s head. “What am I going to do with you?”

Jack says nothing, smiling crookedly and shrugging. He stops in front of the hostel’s steps when they get there, and loops his arms around Gabriel’s neck so he can take a quiet moment to kiss him properly. Gabriel’s lips are salty with sweat; skin still sparkling from the glitter bombs back at the carnival, making him look like he’s been carved out from bronze. He looks like a statue.

The most beautiful statue Jack’s seen, though.

When they part for air, he plants kisses all over Gabriel’s face. Kisses his nose and cheeks. Kisses Gabriel’s scratchy and wild beard. He ends up hiding his face in Gabriel’s neck and breathing there, taking all he can of him, running his hands down Gabriel’s sides and then settling them on his hips.

“You’re very handsy today.”

Jack hums.

He stopped being drunk a good while ago, but the gentle buzz of alcohol has left his body all pliant and relaxed and has emptied his mind of all the white noise that usually sticks around like a cloud.

His hold on Gabriel tightens and soon he’s being lifted from the floor and carried like a clingy koala. Jack fists the back of Gabriel’s shirt to hold on, pressing a kiss against his neck, breathing in and out. “I love you,” he blurts out, tongue loose and earnest, chest tight with apprehension. What if Gabriel doesn’t know that? What if he doesn’t say it enough?

“I love you,” Jack repeats, clinging harder. Gabriel chuckles, the gentle rumble of his laugh vibrating through his whole chest as he carries Jack. He lets him down when they reach the door to their room, fumbling with the keys, and allows Jack to push him towards the bed as soon as they’re inside. 

Stripped of his shirt and lying on his back, with Jack settled snugly between his thighs, Gabriel pulls him towards him for a gentle kiss.

“What’s gotten into you?”

Jack shrugs, running his hands along Gabriel's legs, pulling his pants down with the motion. "I'm happy. You make me happy."

“That’s pretty corny,” Gabriel jokes. Jack nips at his lower lip, resting a hand on the inside of one of his thighs.

“I'm not corny, I'm honest,” Jack leans down and licks a strip of skin close to Gabriel's groin. Gabriel groans softly, eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment. Jack smiles at that, heart thumping in his chest violently: Gabriel is beautiful like this, pliant and sweet, skin glistening with sweat and glitter from the carnival, spread out and on display in front of Jack. He kisses the base of Gabriel's cock and takes him inside his mouth in one go, flattening his tongue to lick the vein on the underside. His skin is salty, musky with the smell of sweat and Jack goes down on him, until the tip of Gabriel's cock is touching the back of his throat. Under his grip, Gabriel's thighs tremble with the threat of an upcoming orgasm, and Jack knows it's time to stop right there.

He has other plans.

“Jackie,” Gabriel grasps at the sheets as his breathing hitches, legs spread and back arched just a little. Even like this, he’s still fighting so much for control. Jack looks at him questioningly, cocking his head to the side.

“Gabe, what do you want?”

“You.”

"How do you want me?" Jack asks again, patiently. Gabriel cards his fingers through Jack’s already messy hair and then pulls him by it, tilting Jack's head upwards.

"Lie on your back. Right now." Gabriel orders him, and Jack can feel the tide between them shifting, and it's like water drumming inside his ears: he's so warm and so hot, dick hard as a rock, that he can't even think when Gabriel speaks to him like that. When he uses that commanding tone on him.

Jack lies on his back now, pants barely pulled down to free his cock, Gabriel coming to straddle him, a bottle of lube in his hand. He grabs Jack's fingers, kisses them and then covers them with lube until they are completely slick. He lets go of him and Jack uses that hand to tease at Gabriel's tight ring of muscle until he's hearing him hiss at him to just get on with it, and soon enough he's slipping a finger inside.

Gabriel moans. "It's not enough, _fuck_ , c'mon."

Jack laughs, adding a second finger. He sets an almost torturous pace, slow but efficient, fingers curling up to hit the right spot inside Gabriel. One of Gabriel's hands trails up Jack’s body, bunching his shirt under his chin, settling on top of his pec, squeezing and kneading as Jack fucks him with his fingers until they are both panting for breath and their skin is burning with heat, the need for more a constant craving at the back of their minds.

Gabriel grabs the lube again, proceeds to slick his own fingers and then wraps them around Jack's erection, stroking him softly with measured movements, careful not to make him come. Jack throws the back of his head against the bed, chest and abs flushing. He raises himself up, supporting his torso with the help of his elbows and watches as Gabriel lets go of his cock to lift his own body and slowly lower himself onto it until he's sinking onto Jack's cock completely.

"You up for a ride?" Gabriel smiles, a small bead of sweat rolling down his temple, voice shaky with excitement.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking?" Jack jokes, letting himself fall on the bed again, getting more comfortable. "I'm the one giving you a ride, cowboy."

"Cheeky, aren't we?" Gabriel laughs huskily. He leans over Jack to steal a kiss, then grabs his hands and pins them above Jack's head, immobilizing him. "Don't move. Don't even try it, okay? I'm going to have my way with you."

"Okay," Jack nods, eager and aroused, staring straight into Gabriel's dark eyes. He lets Gabriel kiss him softly once, twice, until they are sharing a deep, open-mouthed kiss, Gabriel fitting snug around Jack's cock. He starts rolling his hips teasingly, setting a slow, almost lazy pace. Jack’s eyes flutter closed, a pitiful moan at the back of his throat. He bites his lower lip and lets Gabriel take and take and _take_.

“That’s it. Don’t struggle,” Gabriel whispers, the muscles on his thighs tightening with exertion, powerful and beautiful. “Good boy,” he sighs, breathless. He continues to pin Jack’s wrists with one hand as he moves the other towards Jack’s neck, a thumb pressing on Jack’s pulse point, making Jack shiver.

“You like this so much,” Gabriel laughs, his thumb digging into the flushed skin of Jack’s neck, hips moving with more enthusiasm. Jack says nothing, smiling with his eyes closed. He snaps his hips forward, thrusting in time to meet Gabriel’s movements, taking back what little control Gabriel will allow him to have. Gabriel arches up, pushing against Jack’s cock, he’s gasping and panting, head thrown back.

 _Finally_ , Jack thinks, taking advantage of Gabriel’s momentary distraction. He frees his hands and sets them on Gabriel’s hips, his grip strong enough to bruise. _I’ve got you_ , he thinks he says. He doesn’t know if the words ever left his lips, he doesn’t even _care_ , the only thing on Jack’s mind right now is the soft, velvety warmth of Gabriel’s body surrounding him and filling him to the brim in turn as his clothed hips snap against the skin of Gabriel’s thighs.

Jack releases one hand from his grip on Gabriel’s hip to wrap his fingers around his leaking cock instead, letting him fuck his fist as Jack thrusts into him relentlessly, faster and harder as Gabriel lets go of all pretenses and clenches around him, moaning Jack’s name until he’s coming all over his fingers, muscles tightening with his orgasm.

Jack swears he hears more fireworks outside as he comes, hot and shaking, inside Gabriel. 

Trembling, he pulls out of Gabriel as soon as he starts to soften, quickly discarding his pants and shirt - finally - and rolls them over, until he’s resting on top of Gabriel, nosing the place where shoulder and neck meet. Gabriel runs his fingers through his hair, his breathing still a little bit shaky. They lie together silently, trading soft kisses, too content and blissed out to care about getting cleaned up.

It’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](https://twitter.com/foldingcranes/).


End file.
